


All I Could Ever Ask For

by charxjay



Series: Dates and Children [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: DO YOU HEAR THOSE BELLS RINGING, M/M, THEY BE RINGING FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: He never thought he would get to this point in his life, where he was well and truly happy with someone else





	

After a year and three months of dating, Simon officially moved in with Jace and Carson and every morning Simon is making breakfast while Jace does the lunches. Then, five months after living together Jace went shopping for the perfect ring for Simon, and that night he proposed and was so happy when Simon said yes before giving Jace a big, long kiss. Magnus and Isabelle _jumped_ at helping planning the wedding and the boys let them because they knew it would make them as happy as they were. Six months of planning and the day arrived and Jace couldn’t help but be nervous that this was actually happening that he was _marrying_ someone who he loved and who loved him back. It was all so unreal. The people invited only really consisted of small group of people they deemed friends and family.

Clary, clad in a navy blue dress that hit the floor, a low cut dipping in the back of the marterial was Simon’s best (wo)man, and his sister, Rebecca in a similar dress to Clary’s but hers doesn’t reach the floor  and work friend, clad in a dark grey tux, Raphael stood next to her. Simon stood at the end in an all black tux, fitting him just well.

Jace was standing opposite in a tux that was laced with some gold fabric, Alec was of course his best man, and his tux was a light grey. Isabelle was up there with them in a golden dress that split up her thigh.

The ceremony went by smoothly, Carson being the ring bearer. It was a great day, and Jace just couldn’t get the smile to fall from his lips. Soon night was beginning to fall and some people were starting to leave, Magnus and Alec had taken up to making out in a corner. As people left, they said their goodbyes to the newlywed couple who were dancing together on the dance floor. Lydia came up to them with a yawning Carson on her back, his arms wrapped lightly around the woman’s neck as she held him up there.

“I’m going to take Carson home; he’s falling asleep on me.” Lydia spoke with a smile upon her lips, her blonde hair was pulled back in a lose ponytail. She must have gotten tired of the braids her hair had been in earlier that day. The silver of her dress shined a bit in the light that was being produced above them.

Nodding Jace leaned in to press a soft kiss to the top of Carson’s head. “You be good for your Aunt Lydia.” Jace told his son, earning a nod from the tired boy and another yawn.

“We’ll see you in a week, have fun on your honeymoon and relax.” Lydia told the boys, she managed to let go of one of Carson’s legs so that she could give them a hug before she left with Carson.

Soon the place was empty, and the cleaners were cleaning up the place as the last two couples left the place.

**

 It was strange, waking up in a different bed for once in his life but seeing Simon, his boyfriend – no, his **husband** laying next to him just made him grin widely as he moved his hand to run through the brunette’s hair. Simon shifted his position and turned his head to look at Jace, flashing a sleepy smile at him. He leaned in to press a kiss to his husband’s lips, he was pulled in closer and he couldn’t help but let a small laugh leave his lips. In all his life he never truly believed himself to be here, somewhere without his child and be _relaxed_. But he knows it’s because he is here with Simon, and that he knows his son is in safe hands with Lydia, and his siblings and their partners. It comforted him knowing this, and it allowed for him to fully give himself over to Simon for the week without any worries in the back of his mind, for him to enjoy the new place his visiting without thinking of things going wrong.

The honeymoon was wonderful, all of their friends had pitched into send them to Paris for a few days and it was the best holiday away from home he’s had – mainly because it’s his first. There weren’t a lot of options to travel when you’re a single father, but he did what he could to still make sure his son had a wonderful time, and maybe one day he can afford a proper holiday away, even if it’s just to another state.

**

Now, he’s back home and playing the piano as Simon is in the kitchen cooking dinner for the pair of them. Lydia had offered to keep Carson another day so that they could adjust to the time-zone difference. Music filled the air, and Jace could faintly hear Simon humming along to the tune that he was playing on the instrument. When Simon is finished he calls out to Jace that it’s ready, they talk about what they are going to need to catch up on at work, and with their friends. They plan to do that tomorrow.

Growing tired the couple retire to their bedroom, cuddling into each other as they fall asleep in each other’s arms. They slept rather peacefully, but they woke to movement on the bed. Jace opened his eyes to see Carson standing on top of the bed, his arms out wide before he’s falling onto the pair and Jace is engulfing him into a hug, Simon soon joined in on the hug.

“I missed you. Did you behave?” Jace asks as Carson pulls himself away from the hug and sits between Jace and Simon.

Carson nodded his head, giving a smile between the two. “I did.”

Pressing a kiss to the top of Carson’s head he lifted the blankets off of himself, and positioned himself so that Carson could climb on his back. Once Carson was settled on his back, Jace said “Let’s go thank Lydia for taking care of you shall we.”

And they were out of the bedroom with matching smiles upon their lips; they found Lydia in the living room putting down the last of Carson’s bags. “What do we say?” Jace prompted.

“Thank you Aunt Lydia.” Carson spoke with a huge smile upon his lips, before he started to hum a tune.

“Thank you Lydia, I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“You’re welcome, and he wasn’t that bad. If you guys are wanting too, we are having a little party to celebrate that Clary and Izzy have successfully gotten a donor.” Lydia informed Jace before she left with a goodbye, and leaving an invitation on coffee table with the details of the party.

 The rest of the day was spent playing with his son, the three of them playing a nerf gun war before they got ready for the party, like the family that they are.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed this series and I hope you did too, I honestly had thought of this late one night and write it the next day, i never thought it would end up this long, but it did and for those who have read them, thank you. i still have a lot of information/headcanons about relationships (both platonic & romantic) for this au, so if you want too, ask me about them on my tumblr; [charxjay](http://charxjay.tumblr.com/)


End file.
